wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Potions
A potion is a magical liquid which will affect anyone drinking it. There are many types of magical potion, with widely differing effects; a few examples are given here, but you should feel free to invent any new potions you like. Any character with the Manufacture Potions skill may make a potion. The first stage in the manufacture of a magical potion is to gather and prepare all the necessary ingredients. Some of the more common ingredients may be available from a Pharmacist, Herbalist, or Alchemist in a large town, but the more obscure ingredients will be more difficult to obtain and could form the basis of a 'quest'. Special ingredients are noted in the entry for each potion type. As well as the collection and preparation of rare and exotic ingredients, certain magical operations may be necessary to enchant the potion. This will generally involve the casting of one or more spells, which are listed in the individual entry for each potion. Manufacturing a potion takes at least a day, assuming all the ingredients are at hand. After the character has carried out the necessary procedures, the gamesmaster should secretly make an Int test for the character. Success indicates that the potion operates as desired; failure either results in a waste of time and ingredients or the creation of a Cursed Potion. Identifying Potions Any character may drink a potion; the potion must be drunk at the beginning of a player's turn and counts as an action. The potion takes effect from the beginning of the next round. Once it has been drunk, a potion is used up and cannot be used again. The effects of a potion last for D6 x 10 turns (10-60 minutes) - the gamesmaster should roll dice secretly to determine the duration of the potion's effects. Most potions are not labelled, so that drinking them always involves a certain amount of risk. Therefore, it is important to try to identify a potion when it is found. A character with Magical Sense skill may attempt to identify a potion by smell and taste - such a sample is too small to have any effect. The gamesmaster should secretly make an Int test for the player and, if successful, the true nature of the potion is discovered. If the test is failed, the character will find out nothing about the potion's nature or, at the gamesmaster's discretion, the character may make a wrong assessment and think that the potion is something it's not. Potion Of Disguise The imbiber will appear to turn into the first thing the character concentrates on, as if by the level 1 Illusion Magic spell Assume Illusionary Appearance. Drinkers who are unaware of the true nature of the potion will assume the illusionary shape of the first thing they mention - this could lead to all sorts of interesting results and the gamesmaster must use discretion when deciding what a character turns into. Required ingredients are 7 whole Chamleoleeches, simmered in their own juices for 12 hours while the powder of a crushed Distorting Mirror and the diced brain of a Doppelganger are stirred in using a rod of Fool's Gold. The Assume Illusionary Appearance spell must be cast five times over the mixture. Potion Of Flight The imbiber is able to fly, as if by means of the level 1 Battle Magic spell Flight. If a character who drinks this potion does not know the Flight spell, a Risk test must be taken. If successful, the character has full control over the newly-acquired power of flight; if the test is failed, the character moves in a random direction (D6: 1 - up, 2 - down, 3 - left, 4 - right, 5 - forwards, 6 - backwards) for one round and must test again at the beginning of the next round, remaining out of control until a test is passed. The potion requires the following ingredients: the powdered wing-bone of a Carrion, simmered in the blood of a Griffon and stirred with the wing-feather of a Giant Eagle. Once the mixture has simmered for two days and two nights, a total of 7 Flight spells must be cast into it. Potion Of Healing This potion restores 2D6 W to the drinker instantly; note that it will not raise a character's W''' score above its normal maximum. In addition, this portion nullifies the effects of all other potions, poisons, and magically-induced injuries or states, including characteristic reductions from magical weapons. Unlike other potions, this one has no duration; the character retains the benefits of the potion until injured again. Required ingredients are the powdered horn of one Unicorn, stirred into the simmering blood of one Troll for 24 hours while the level 4 Battle Magic spell Cure Severe Wound is cast on the mixture twice. Potion Of Invisibility This potion turns the drinker invisible. Such characters cannot be detected by normal means and, if they remain silent and stationary, opponents suffer a -40% modifier to all attack rolls. If the character moves or attacks, this penalty is reduced to -20%. A character who is invisible may not cast spells or use magical items with spell-like effects; doing so ends the potion effect immediately. Required ingredients are 5 Chameleoleeches, simmered in their own juices for 24 hours at the dark of the moon in a completely darkened room and stirred with an obsidian rod tipped with chrysopase, while the Illusion Magic spell Cloak Activity and Illusion Of Darkness are cast on the mixture. Potion Of Strength This potion increases the drinker's '''S by two points. Required ingredients are the arm-bones of a Giant, powdered and stirred into the simmering blood of a Bog Octopus, stirred using a stone rod made from a leg bone of a Troll for 36 hours, while the spells Strength Of Combat and Hammerhand are cast upon the mixture. Potion Of Tongues This potion enables the drinker to understand and use any language or other form of sound-based communication during its period of effect. Required ingredients are the cerebral fluid of a Dirach Fimir, into which diced, pickled walnuts and the chopped tongues of at least seven species of language-using creature are stirred for 24 hours while the spell Gift Of Tongues is cast seven times. Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Items